


SCP 재단 보고서: SCP-1208-MB

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉 매그알렉SCP 매그너스, 연구원 알렉





	1. SCP-1208-MB 관련 긴급공지

**등급:** 케테르 [Keter]  
 **별명:** 아기고양이 [Kitten]  
  
  
  
16■■년 ■■월 재단에 포획되었을 당시 기록에 따르면 SCP-1208-MB는 신장 180cm의 남성으로 비자연적 현상을 일으킨다. 격리 직후 시행된 ■■■■■ 검사에서 SCP-1208-MB는 [데이터 말소] 를 계속 반복하였으며, 재단은 개체가 지속적인 관심을 보이는 알■■■-라■■■■ 박사를 이용하여 다가가 능력 검사를 재차 실시하였으나 개체는 [기록소멸]를 하며 그에 제대로 응하지 않았다.  
  
일련번호 SCP-1208-MB에게는 지정된 격리실을 벗어나는 것이 허용되지 않았다. 현재 개체가 탈출을 시도하는 것으로 생각되어 살상용 무기의 사용을 허가한다. 무력으로 진압·구금하는 것이 어렵다고 생각하는 바 요원들은 개체를 발견 즉시 사살하라. 개체가 지대한 관심을 보여왔던 알■■■-라■■■■ 박사는, 이 글을 보는 즉시 무장하도록.


	2. SCP-1208-MB의 일지

**발견 일시** : 20██/██/██  
 **형태** : 일기장  
 **주석** : 개체는 알███-라████에게 독특한 감정을 지닌것으로 확인되고 있다. - 제██-헤███ 박사  
  
  
  
 **문서: SCP-1208-MB의 잃어버린 이야기**  
  
16██/██ /██ : 빌어먹을. 지금까지 내가 한 것이 어떤 짓이었는지 깨달았다. 신이시여. 나는 그때 내 스스로를 ██████ 라는 악마의 손 안으로 떨어트린 것이다. 차라리 밥을 굶고 길가를 구르던 시절이 나았는지도 모르겠다. 가능만 하다면 내 ████를 파내 버리고 싶다.  
16██/██ /██ : (이 부분은 SCP-1208-MB에 의해 심하게 훼손된 뒤에 덧쓰여졌다.) [데이터 판독 불가능]이 나를 공격했다! 제기랄. 이건 예상치 못했던 일이다. 씨발, 그리고 이제 ███ █████ 이 다시 일어나기 시작했다. 모든 ████는 사라졌다. 오늘은 아버지가 가지고 있는 것 중 [데이터 말소]를 훔쳤다.  
16██/██ /██ : 이제 다 포기했다. ███ 밖에는 없다. 애초에 나에게는 이러한 운명만 주어진 것이다... 그걸 깨달았기에 내가 해야할 것은 [편집됨] 단 하나밖에 없다. 그렇지만 만약에 █████하지 못한다면...? 어딜 가나 똑같다.누군가가 날 지켜 줄 수 있는것도 아니잖아. 하지만 아직은 ████를 가능하게 할 만할 것을 찾지 못했다.  
17██/██ /██ : 드디어 끝났다. 오히려 홀가분하다. 삶은 달라질 수 있을 것이다. 바뀌었다는 것에 나는 의의를 두고 싶다. 해답은 미래에 있을 것이다.  
18██/██ /██ : 아침에 악몽을 꾸었고 혼자서 덜덜 떨며 깨어났다. ██████가 전사한 이후로 매번 똑같은 꿈이다. 도저히 견딜수가 없다. 나는 겁쟁이다.  
18██/██ /██ : 이제서야 죽기로 결심하다니 그 사실을 믿을 수가 없다. 나는 오래전에 그렇게 됐어야만 했었는데. 아니, 이미 ████████어 있었는지도. 나는 오늘 밤 죽는다.  
18██/██ /██ : 하늘에서 구원이 내려왔다. ██ ███는 천사다. 희망이 보이기 시작했다.  
18██/██ /██ : (이 부분은 SCP-1208-MB에 의해 거칠게 찢겨나간 것으로 보인다. 오로지 ca로 시작되는 단어가 씌여있었다고 추측할 뿐이다.) [데이터 판독 불가능]  
20██/██ /██ : 오늘 나는 새로 온 연구원이라는 알███-█████를 만났다. 기분이 너무 이상하다.  
20██/██ /██ : 요즘 태어나서 처음으로 사는 것 같은 기분이 든다. ████는 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 [편집됨]을 내게 해주었다. [데이터 판독 불가능] 은 언제나 기분이 좋았지만, ████-라████는 조금 다르다. 뭐가 다른지는 아직 모르겠다.  
20██/██ /██ : 어젯밤 ████가 나에게 당신은 ████고 말했다. 그건 우리가 침대에 같이 누워있을 때의 일이었다.  
20██/██ /██ : 기분이 좋지 않다. [데이터 말소]이게 모두 알███ 때문이다. 그렇지만 나는 다시 한번 ████ 를 믿어보려 한다. 그 [편집됨]색의 눈이 아니었다면 내가 이래야 할 일은 없었을 것이다. 씨발, 그렇다. 난 ████를 ██하고 있다.  
 __  
  
[이후 페이지는 개체에 의해 훼손된 것으로 추측된다]  
  
  
SCP-1208-MB는 배신자인 알███-█████ 의 사살 직후 [편집됨]으로 스스로 목숨을 끊었음. 이해할 수 없는 일이지만, 아마 오랫동안 격리된 탓에 뇌에 손상이 온 것으로 생각된다. 본인은 위원회를 소집하려 했으나, 이로서 이 ███는 종결이다.- O5-1


	3. SCP-1208-MB 프로토콜

알림: 다음은 참조 전용으로 보존된 정보이다.  
현재 SCP-1208-MB에 적용되는 격리 프로토콜은 없다.  
  
 _다음은 SCP 재단의 40-1번 인간형 개체 기지에서 포획후 격리중인 SCP 중, 제일 통제가 어려운 개체입니다._  
  
  
  
 **일련번호** : SCP-1208-MB  
  
 **등급** : 케테르 [Keter]  
  
 **별명** : 아기고양이 [Kitten]  
  
 **특수 격리 절차** : 대상은 통제 격리실에 보관한다. 대상의 도주를 막기 위하여 대상의 손은 항상 다수의 구속구가 채워져 있다. 대상의 손상이 없는지 일주일에 한 번 진찰한다. 하루 세 끼의 식사와 두 잔의 마티니, 아침에는 한 잔의 홍차를 대상에게 공급한다. 대상은 ■■■ ■■■를 선호하는 듯하다. 대상의 식욕이 왕성한 편이므로 가끔 ■■■는 처방된 식단에 따라 제외된다. 현재는 열 일곱 명의 직원이 임시로 대상에게 배정되어 있다. 대상은 하루에 한 시간의 ■■■를 하고 세 시간 동안 주어진 [데이터 말소] 를 수행해야 하며, 실험에 참여하는 시간 외에는 대상의 방에 격리되어야 한다. 대상은 요구하는 것이 [편집됨]과 같이 많으므로, 모든 말은 무시하고 대답은 일체 하지 않도록 한다.   
  
 **설명** : 대상은 남성형 인간으로, 16■■년 ■■월 ■■일에 태어났다. 대상은 초자연적인 현상을 야기시킬수 있는 능력을 지닌다. 만 9세에 대상은 자신의 양부를 살해했으며, ■■■에서 ■■■■명을 사망하게 한 [데이터 복원 불가] 지진을 일으킨 적이 있다. 대상은 현재 키 5ft 11in로 몸무게는 대략 79킬로그램이다. 대상의 눈은 초록빛이 도는 금색으로 뱀이나 고양이와 같이 동공이 세로로 길게 찢어져 있으나, 평소에는 이를 어두운 갈색의 동공으로 변하게 할 수 있는 능력을 지녔다. 그리고 대상의 혀와 성기 역시도 고양이와 같은 구조를 지닌 것으로 보인다. 대상은 놀라울 정도의 언어 능력을 구사하며 매끄러운 말솜씨로 연구원들을 홀리고는 한다. 대상의 공간 인식 및 지각 능력이 아주 뛰어나다는 것 역시도 [데이터 말소]를 통해 증명되었다. SCP-1208-MB는 새로운 상황에 아주 빨리 적응하는 것처럼 보인다.  
  
대상은 노화가 진행되지 않는 신체를 가졌다. 그러나 상해를 치유하고 회복하는 능력에 있어서는 평균적인 인간과 다를 바가 없으며, 통각 역시도 똑같이 느낀다. 이는 여러 종류의 고통에서 동일하다는 것을 알■■■-라■■■■박사에 의해 파악할 수 있었다. 대상은 19■■년 포획되었으며, 곧바로 재단 기록에 SCP-1208-MB로 등록되었다. 겉으로 대상의 신체는 평범한 인간과 다를 바가 없어 보이나, 실험을 통해 대상의 체액은 특정 상황에서 인간과는 전혀 다른 방식으로 반응하고는 한다는 것을 알아낼 수 있었다. 이것은 기록상의 어느 ■■■와도 다른 방식이다. 연구에 따르면 대상의 노화가 멈춘 것은 [편집됨]에 기인한 것으로 보인다.   
  
  
20■■년 ■■월 ■■일: SCP-1208-MB를 SCP 항목에서 제외하도록 요청합니다. - 하급 연구원 알■■■-라■■■■  
요청 거부됨. - O5-█  
  
20■■년 ■■월 ■■일: SCP-1208-MB를 SCP 항목에서 제외하도록 요청합니다. - 박사 알■■■-라■■■■  
요청 거부됨. - O5-█  
  
20■■년 ■■월 ■■일: 우리는 SCP-1208-MB에게서 더 이상 얻어낼 수 있는 것이 없습니다. SCP 지정에서 제외할 것을 권유합니다. - 연구소 소장 알■■■-라■■■■, 제23기지  
요청 거부됨. - O5-█  
  
20■■년 ■■월 ■■일: SCP-1208-MB를 퇴역시키고 돌려보낼 것. 즉시 이행할 것을 명령함. - O5-17  
요청 거부됨. 이번이 마지막입니다, 알렉산더. 설마 당신이 개체를 사랑한다고 착각하고 있는 건가요? 인외존재에 대한 호기심과 사랑을 혼동하지 마십시오. 우리는 당신에게 개체와의 섹스를 명령했을 뿐, 단 한 번도 사랑을 허가한 적이 없습니다. 만약 또 다시 한번 이런 짓을 시도할 경우, 본인은 위원회를 소집할 것이며 당신은 제거될 것입니다. - O5-1


	4. SCP-1208-MB 면담기록

_알림: 다음은 참조 전용으로 보존된 정보이다._  
  
  
  
 **주석: 면담 기록 2020-AL-17**  
  
면담자: 알■■■-라■■■■ 하급 연구원  
기록자: 제██-헤███ 박사  
  
 _< 기록 시작>_  
  
면담자: ....좋은 아침, SCP-1208-MB.  
  
SCP-1208-MB: [감시카메라-3으로 고개를 돌린 후 윙크하며 미소를 지음] 안녕, 예쁜아.  
  
면담자: [호칭에 놀란것인지 말을 더듬는 연구원] ...어. 음...네. 처음 뵙겠습니다...  
  
SCP-1208-MB: 세상에, 그래. 좋아, 소개는 처음이지? 난 [편집됨] 인데. 넌 누구야?  
  
면담자: [연구원은 흥미로운 듯 개체에 시선을 고정함] 저는..어..그러니까. 저는...새로 온 연구원 알■■■-라■■■■ 입니다...  
  
 _< 기록 종료>_  
  
  
 **주석: 면담 기록: 2020-LB-17**  
  
면담자: 알■■■-라■■■■ 박사  
기록자: 제██-헤███ 박사  
  
 _< 기록 시작>_  
  
면담자: ....잘 잤나요, [편집됨]. 오늘도, 음...당신 ████는 그러니까, 아름답네요...저번에는 미안했어요. 그게..  
  
SCP-1208-MB: [면담자의 말을 자르며] 닥치고 꺼지시지, '박사님'. [개체는 면담자를 향해 눈을 매우 여러 번 깜박였는데 이는 꼭 눈물을 참으려는 것처럼 보임] 나에게 사실을 숨겼더군? [멈추고 호흡을 가다듬음] 난 널 믿었는데, 넌 날 모욕했어.[데이터 말소]  
  
 _< 기록 종료>  
_  
  
 **주석: 면담 기록: 2020-BL-17**  
  
면담자: 알■■■-라■■■■ 제 23기지 연구소 소장  
기록자: 제██-헤███ 박사  
  
 _< 기록 시작>_  
  
면담자: [데이터 말소].... █████택한 거... 저를 위해서 그렇게 했다고 들었어요. 고마워요.  
  
SCP-1208-MB: 맞아. 난 널 [편집됨] 하니까. 미스터 █████. 연구소의 새 소장에 대해 기대하는 관심이 커. 개인적으로 존경하고 있거든. [여기에서 개체는 입꼬리를 올려 활짝 웃으며 면담자에게서 눈을 떼지 않음] 승진을 축하해, 내 ██.  
  
면담자: 저도 [편집됨]해요, ████는... 다 괜찮은거죠?  
  
SCP-1208-MB: [처음 보는 방식의 미소를 짓는 개체] 왜 안 그러겠어. 누가 날 기다리고 있는지 봐.  
  
 _< 기록 종료>_  
  
  
  
 **부록 912 -1: 내력**  
  
SCP-1208-MB는 ██████████에서 19██/██/██에 [데이터 복원 불가] 하여 포획되었다. 이 █████████는 개체에게 특별한 의미를 지닌 것으로 생각하며, 당시 개체는 이미 노화가 진행되지 않는 상태였다. [데이터 말소] 이후에 SCP-1208-MB는 재단의 주목을 받았다. ███████의 추방과 그 이후 그의 ███ 가 실제로 법제화됨에 따라, 재단의 인원은 [데이터 말소] 했다. 인도네시아에 파견된 재단의 인원은 SCP-1208-MB와 그의 친모에 대한 몇 가지 서류를 회수한 사실을 보고했다.[실험 기록 #1612-12 참조]  
  
 **부록 912-2: 실험 결과**  
  
실험 1: 연구원이 SCP-1208-MB 앞에 앉아서 기다린다.  
결과: 연구원은 몇 차례 자신과 계약을 맺도록 그에게서 유혹을 받았다고 진술했다. 놀라운 화술을 지닌 개체가 제시한 계약의 내용은, 그가 원하는 █████와 사랑을 이루거나, 존경을 받는 ███이 되거나, 또는 O5로의 승급 등이 있었다고 한다. 연구원은 즉시 SCP-1208-MB가 제 능력중 일부를 제게 사용하려 시도한다는 것을 느끼고 이 제안을 거절한 후 일어나서 급히 방 밖으로 나왔는데, 이후 개체가 사라졌다고 진술했다. 특수 카메라를 통해, 그 뒤 개체가 170m/s 이상의 속도로 이동하여 ████와 성교하는 것이 포착되었다.[영상 녹취 #SA-2007-23 참조]  
  
실험 2: D-██와 SCP-1208-MB를 두고 신체에 대한 비교 분석이 실시되었다.  
결과: 피와 머리카락 분석 결과 SCP-1208-MB의 심장은 추정되었던 것보다 느리게 뛰는 것으로 밝혀졌다. 아마 알려지지 않은 종의 █████부터 진화하여 나온 듯하다. 피실험체는 자유를 요청했고, "아버님"의 소환이 대가로 제시되었다. SCP-1208-MB는 웃으면서 거절했고, 그 즉시 등을 돌렸다. 도망친 D-██는 4시간 후 다시 생포되었는데, 가지고 있는 문서는 인도네시아어로 쓰여 있었다. 실험에 참여한 D-██는 횡설수설하며 자신이 아름답고 매혹적인 남성을 보았다고 진술했다. 그 남성은 한쪽 다리를 절고 있었다고 한다.  
  
실험 3: 영어가 모국어가 아닌 D-███가 SCP-1208-MB앞에 앉는다.  
결과: 문서는 D-███의 모국어로 쓰여 있었고, 대화 역시 모국어로 이루어졌다. [문서 #BC-1600-08 참조]  
SCP-1208-MB는 매우 다양한 언어를 자유자재로 구사한다. D-███는 감염자로서 다시 이 곳에 갇히지 않을 만큼의 힘을 달라고 요청했고, 대가는 D-███의 어머니에 대한 기억이었다. SCP-1208-MB는 제안을 받아들였다. 그 후 [데이터 복원 불가]로 인해 17명의 보안 요원이 사망했다.  
  
실험 4 추가: D-████에게 '조지'와 똑같은 [데이터 말소]을 제공했다.  
결과: D-████가 새 [데이터 말소]에 조지라는 이름을 주자마자, [데이터 말소]이 사라졌다. SCP-1208-MB는 크게 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
 **실험 5: 파괴/복원 실험**  
결과: [데이터 말소], 폭발물, 화기, 총기, 목재 절단기 모두 개체에게 ██████는 데 성공했다. 이후 [데이터 말소]로 실험한 연구원 전원이 사망했다. [음성 파일 #SH-2323-40 참조] 영상 기록을 확인한 결과 개체의 상처는 하루에 약 7 µm의 속도로 재생되는 것이 확인되었다. 개체는 실험 내내 끊임없이 비명을 질렀고, █████ 했다. 분석 결과 개체가 인간과 동등한 통각을 느낀다는 점이 확인되었다. SCP-1208-MB에게 능력을 제한했을 경우에, 회복력 역시 인간과 비슷하다.  
  
  
 _[타 실험에 대한 자료는 최고등급의 보안허가를 요한다.]_  
  
  
 **부록 912-7: 기록**  
  
최근 실험에서, 개체가 피실험체에게 지시를 내리는 연구원에게 직접 제안을 하는 사례가 연달아 발생했다. 다른 점이 있다면 이번에는 연구원이 이에 거의 넘어가 개체의 구속구를 자발적으로 제거해 주려고 했다는 점이다. 알■■■ -라■■■■ 소장에게 모든 실험을 즉시 중단할 것을 권고한다. -O5-██


End file.
